Dark love
by EmoUmbreon
Summary: A shadaze of were blaze is depressed and amy being bitchy shadows there for her


Blaze sat in her room on her bed holding a silver dagger. 'Why doesn't anyone love me?' she thought solemnly as she put the blade to her upper arm. A single tear rolled down her soft face as she slid the blade over her arm. She whimpered lightly as she pulled the blade away from the fresh cut as blood slowly poured out of the wound.

Blaze placed her dagger on the table and got up and went to the sink. She started the water and washed her arm. When she was done she went to her closet and threw out her normal white and purple clothes. "I'm giving myself a make over. I'll show the others who i have become." Blaze murmured as she narrowed her eyes and went out the front door and locked it.

As she walked down the street with clothes stores along the block she spotted a black building with light blue letters spelling out spencers. Blaze smiled at the store and walked in side to see what they had. "I hope they have something black." Blaze mused as she walked down a aisle with jewelry and spotted some gold spike earrings. She smiled and took them out of the case and walked to a Silver fox with earrings covering her ear with black lipstick and eye shadow. Blaze read the fox's black name tag with fake blood splatters and saw that her name was Rockwell.

"Hello Rockell?" Blaze asked. Rockell turned to blaze with a smile. "Yes may i help you?" Rockell asked with a smile. "Yes i was wondering if you guys did make overs?" Blaze inquired. "Oh yes we do! come right this way please." Rockell said and led Blaze to a chair with make up and and scissors. Blaze smiled and sat down in the chair and closed her eyes as the fox cut her hair and applied make up and pierced her ears a couple of times.

When Rockell was done she gave Blaze some clothes and rushed her into a dressing room. Blaze came out and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was cut just above shoulder length and was dyed jet black with blood red streaks. Her bangs covered her right eye while she wore black eye shadow and red lipstick. Blaze wore a black tank top with the words Bite Me in blood red letters with red paint splattered around the words like blood. Her Short Shorts were black and were tore up on the legs with a blood red spiked belt held them up. On her wrists were spiked bracelets and a skull ring on her left hand ring finger. Her teeth were noticeably sharper and around her neck she wore a black choker with silver spikes on it. Blaze smiled as she wore black knee high leather boots with buckles. And to top it all off she wore a a silver beanie hat that said in black letters "Satan's child."

"Oh my fuck Rockell i look amazing!" Blaze yelled happily. Rockell smiled and pointed to Blaze's long cut. "And i made sure this showed so everybody knows who you are." Rockell smiled and lifted her sleave up and showed a series of cuts lining her arm. "Be proud of who you are girl." Rockell said as she led Blaze to the counter. "And this is only 15 dollars Hun, and here for you you can have this for free." Rockell said as she got a silver dagger with a skull on the handle with its eyes made out of ruby.

"Oh thank you!"Blaze yelled as she took the dagger and put it on a hook on her belt that held it in place then paid the fox 15 bucks then walked out of the store and onto the side walk. Instantly boys looked to her and whistled. Blaze smirked and winked at the boys then headed to the park to see if the gang was there.

Blaze finally made it to the park and saw Shadow,Sonic,Tails and Amy hanging out around a large tree. As usual Shadow was saying nothing and stood by himself glaring at Sonic. Amy was making goo goo eyes at sonic while he tried to get her to leave him alone by ignoring her and talked to Tails. 'Amy is always at that boy its disgusting she's never going to have him. Besides sonic doesn't even like whiney brats.' Blaze thought bitterly. She looked back to Shadow and smirked. She would have some fun with him later. She walked up next to Shadow and smiled. "Hello Shadow." Blaze said with a bit of a seductive tone. Sonic,Amy and tails looked to the purple cat confused. Shadow looked down and frowned not recognizing Blaze and pushed her away from him.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked and narrowed his eyes down at Blaze while the others stared at her confused. Blaze laughed and looked at all of them. "You guys really can't even recognize your friend just because she looks different than her normal self? It's me Blaze." Blaze said said as she gave a sharp fanged grin.

Shadow looked at her with wide eyes while Sonic stared at her,Tails cocked his head and gasped while Amy gave Blaze one of her famous death hug. "Blaze you look beautiful! when did you get a make over?" Amy asked in an annoying high pitched voice. Blaze shoved Amy away and growled lightly. "Don't touch me Rose and i got it done today." Blaze smirked. Amy looked at Blaze astonished that she shoved her and pouted. "Blaze! what happened to you?!" Amy asked with a bit of a growl. Sonic and Shadow laughed at Amy for her pouting. Amy glared at the two boys and stood next to Tails who said nothing and just looked at Blaze confused then walked to her and grabbed her arm. "Blaze...why did you do this?" Tails asked and pointed to Blaze's deep cut on her arm.

Shadow and Sonic stood next to Blaze and examined her wound. "Did you do this Blaze?" Shadow growled lightly. Sonic looked to Shadow and backed away so he could listen to what she had to say and stood next to a Worried Tails and calm Amy. Shadow frowned and rubbed Blaze's arm lightly making her wince. Blaze pulled away from Shadow and snarled which made Shadow look at her and Sonic stared at Blaze never seeing her like this. Tails whimpered and hugged a smiling Amy. "Thats what you get you bitch."Amy said with a smile. Blaze walked to Amy and ripped her favorite red dress. "I know i'm a bitch deal with it." Blaze snarled while Amy growled.

"Amy leave now! take tails with you me and Shadow are going to talk to Blaze." Sonic shouted at the pink hedgehog. Amy huffed and led Tails out of the park back to her overly pink house. Blaze looked away from the two boys and sat on a nearby bench. Shadow sat on her right side while Sonic sat on her left.

"You really want to know?"Blaze asked as a single tear rolled down her face. Shadow looked into Blaze's eye's. "Yes." Shadow said slowly and sonic nodded worried. Blaze got up and stood in front of Shadow and sonic. "Because no one loves me. I'm no good im just a bitch like Amy said. I should just die. No one would care if i was gone anyway." Blaze screamed out and took out her dagger and placed the blade on her arm making another cut. Shadow got up and grabbed the dagger and threw it across the park imbeding it in a tree. Sonic got up and held Blaze's arm examined the cut. It hardly bled and he sighed in relief.

Shadow held Blaze in his arms. "I love you Blaze. Everyone loves you your nice and caring. Hell even Amy likes you, your all of ours friend. Shadow looked at sonic and mouthed out. "I'll comfort her go back and check up on fox boy and Rose." Sonic nodded and sped off to Amy's house. Blaze looked up at shadow and shook her head. "I mean no one Loves me Shadow." Blaze sighed and sat down on the grass. Shadow sat down with her. "Like i said I love you." Shadow said then kissed Blaze passionetly.

Blaze closed her eyes and kissed Shadow back. After a few minutes Shadow pulled away and smiled. Blaze smiled and looked up at Shadow. "I love you too Shadow...i have for a long time." Blaze said quietly. Shadow smirked and lifted Blaze up bridal style. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled is signature saying and the next thing i knew we were in his room. He gently laid me down on his bed and leaned over me and smirked.

Shadow kissed her hard and deep and took off her shoes,shorts and shirt leaving her just in her bra and panties. Blaze blushes and watched Shadow unhook her bra and toss it to the floor. Shadow stared at her breasts lustfully. Blaze smirked. "Oh Shadow like what he sees?" Shadow growled lustfully and slipped her panties off her legs and onto the floor and pulled her legs open exposing her wet pussy. Shadow leaned down and took a long deep lick tasting her. "S-Shadow ahh~" Blaze closed her eyes and moaned out.

He smiled and shoved his tongue deep in her and thrusted it in and out of her loving the noises she was making. "Ahh!" Blaze screamed out in pleasure. Shadow lapped at her pussy for a few more minutes and gently nipped at her nub making her shout out in ecstasy as she had an earth shattering pleasured orgasm. Shadow lapped up Blaze's cum while Blaze panted and got up and kissed her passiontly letting her taste herself.

Blaze moaned and kissed shadow back. Shadow pulled away and positioned his hard dick at her hot hole. Blaze looked at Shadow worried. "Shadow...i-i'm a virgin." Blaze said a bit scared. "it will only hurt for a sec Blaze."Shadow said softly. Blaze took a deep breath and nodded her head for him to go ahead. Shadow thrusted into fast and hard breaking her barrier and she screamed out in pain. Blaze winced and took short breaths. After a few moments she nodded for Shadow to go ahead.

Shadow kissed Blazed and thrusted into her deep and hard making Blaze scream out in pleasure. "Oh fuck Shadow!" Blaze moaned out. "H-harder...please fuck me harder!" Blaze screamed. Shadow grunted in pleasure and thrusted harder and faster his body would let him.

"Blaze panted and squirmed under Shadow. "Ahh!...Shadow i'm about to..." Shadow nodded and slammed into one last time and shot his seed deep into her as she screamed and cummed hard onto his dick. Shadow pulled out of blaze and rolled onto his back and laid her on top of him. "That.., was bad ass Blaze." Shadow grunted and held her naked body close to his. Blaze smiled and nodded. "I loved having you in side of me Shadow." She purred. They both smiled and held each other close as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
